


The boy who lived and the boy who tried to help him

by ImHPandHamiltonTrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Lives, It's v gay and v long, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHPandHamiltonTrash/pseuds/ImHPandHamiltonTrash
Summary: Sit the fuck down, grab your popcorn bois this is a long one. Idk how long, But  l o n gNOTHING HERE IS CANON OTHER THAN MOLLY/ARTHUR SORRY BOUT IT.Hey sorry guys, I've been working on a teddy/James Sirius work for a bit but I plan to get back into this one with the Corona break from school





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Tumblr!   
https://imhpandhamiltontrash.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is where most of my community involvement will take place, I'm working on more chapters for this fic as well as a Jeddy one!   
See you all soon loves <3

Harry was shaking, he was used to waking up screaming, but he would be going back to Hogwarts in less than 24 hours. He had defeated Voldemort once and for all in June and had stayed in contact with the other champions since. 

Ron was going out with Viktor, Hermione was with Fred, Bill and Fluer where dating, George was with Oliver Wood, Charlie was off with dragons, and Ginny and Luna had been caught multiple times by multiple people making out. And Percy was being a prick. Still. 

Everyone had their someone, except Harry. He and Cedric had written the most, Cedric had written first, thanking Harry for his help in the graveyard along with a red, yellow, and black bracelet to show there alliance. Harry put the bracelet on and hadn't taken it off. 

Harry walked down the stairs of Grimmauld place. He found Sirius and Remus reading over old law textbooks and holding hands. Harry coughed to announce his presence. Sirius Put his book down and Remus grumbled about how the trial was tomorrow and they needed to know the law. Pettigrew has been found and they where trying Peter and Sirius. 

"Sirius, Love, there's no evidence against you. Peter will be found guilty and you will get a pardon. Then we can go get married alright?" Mumbling Sirius walked over and curled into Moony's chest and started to cry. Remus spoke first. "Harry, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I'm sorry pup, we'll be up later ok? Come down with the twins in about half an hour to eat and leave." Nodding Harry left to go find the twins. 

Harry heard snippets of a conversation through the twins door. "Oi you bastard put your jumper on! No one wants to see that." He couldn't tell if it was Fred or George. But he chuckled and knocked. "Oi you bastards open the door. You know Ced right?" Was all Harry said before barging in the room. "Hey Harry mate, maybe wait next time for all you know, Hermione or Oliver might have been in." "ABSOLUTELY NOT FRED. HERMIONE ISNT EVEN 15. I WILL GO FULL BIG BROTHER MODE." Harry mockingly fake shouted. 

"Fine Harry. And yes I at least know Cedric. We where friends when we were younger." Nodding Harry dragged George into the hall. This is where Harry finally broke. Slamming his forehead and left fist into the wall. Luckily, no one else was up yet so Fred came out to comfort Harry while George went and got Remus and Sirius from the kitchen. 

Coughing before he went in George whisper-yelled at them "HARRY IS HAVING A BREAKDOWN FUCK YOUR COFFEE AND LAW BOOKS AND GET TO HARRY." Before slamming the kitchen door behind him. 

Scrambling out of the kitchen they apparated right into the twins room, where Fred and George sat either side of him rubbing his back his face buried in a pillow. He heard the door open and it was Sirius and Remus. "Hey pup, it's going to be ok. We'll take it form here boys, thank you." Lupin said, addressing the twins as well as Harry. Sirius was kneeling on the floor in front of Harry, talking to him, calming him down. Remus walked over to join his lover and Harry. 

Harry had started to calm down a bit when they heard the floo. Luna, Oliver, Blaise, and Cedric where all accompanying them to kings cross, with three of the four getting on the train. The four of them made a lot of clatter when they where downstairs.

As soon as he heard the floo, George ran out of the room to go great his lover. He directed Cedric upstairs, whispered quietly "Harry needs you." Blaise had already left to go see Ron and Luna was already half way up the stairs. Cedric followed after Luna and made it to the twins room where Harry was starting to get better. 

Seeing Cedric made it all go away and a wide smile spread across Harry's face. "Let's go to Hogwarts." Cedric said and grabbed Harry's hand before they left the room


	2. Chapter 2

Cedric lead Harry up to his room so they could grab his trunk. He helped Harry shrink it and put it in his pocket with his. "Harry, you should lay down, do you want some breakfast? I can conjure something." Cedric rambled sitting down next to Harry on his bed. "Cedric, could you maybe conjure some trickle tart? I know it's not breakfast but it's food." All of a sudden a plate of mini tarts showed up on the night stand. Quietly thanking Cedric, Harry smiles softly. Cedric had to do a double take to see the smile on Harry's face. 

Finishing the tarts off, the two of them went back downstairs to find the others. Cedric had grabbed Harry's hand and not let go. Harry notices and pulled him into a hidden library like room he had found while wondering. He pulled Cedric down by the collar and kissed him, sweetly but hard. Cedric froze for a split second before kissing back and taking control of the kiss. Cedric pressed his leg against the wall as they broke apart to breathe. "Harry, I- I had no idea you felt the same, I'm delighted that you do but also sad we could've been doing that for longer." Harry's only response was pulling Cedric down again and Cedric actually getting his knee to lift Harry up so they where of equal height. 

"Harry! Cedric! It's time to go boys!" Molly's voice echoed through Number 12 Grimmuld place. They didn't hear this, they where to enveloped in each other to notice Molly and Sirius walking in to see Harry pinned against the wall by Cedric. The thing that broke them apart wasn't the need for air but a shriek from Molly. "M-M-Molly, Sirius, good to see you both, it's time to leave I presume." Harry managed to stutter out. "Uhm, Yes boys, you have your things I presume?" Sirius responded before Molly could have their throats. "Y-yes I have both of our things sir, miniaturized in my pocket, they are rather heavy and bulky full sized." Cedric gasped out wanting desperately that the deep red his cheeks had turned would go away and he could just have Harry in the room. 

"Very well then boys, go out and join the others Molly, I have a few matters to discuss with these young gentlemen." With a curt nod Molly made her way out of the room to go find her children and the rest of the entourage attending the King's Cross with them that morning. "Alright Harry, Cedric- how long have you been involved with one another, as you didn't hear us yelling for you I can only assume that you were very, enveloped in your moment there." Cedric whispered something in Harry's ear, he could tell when he was strained and stressed. "Harry, my love, let me do the talking, please." He whispered in Harry's ear with a kiss on his lobe he answered. "Well, we have been writing since the end of last school year, but have been friends for well over a year. We didn't want to label it until we where ready, Sir." With a raised brow of suspicion towards Cedric, Sirius almost yelled "Cedric, I ask of you one thing, do not hurt him, please. And don't pressure him to do anything." Cedric smiled, harry loved the sight of his smile. "I would never dream of hurting him or pressuring him. Siri- Sir." Smiling Sirius left the room. Pausing at the door, "you have 5 minutes boys, I would suggest nothing- too promiscuous." 

Smirking, Cedric helped Harry off the floor. Pressed a kiss on his temple and just held him. "Ced, we should go join the others." Harry choked. The other where all used to them being affectionate towards each other, you can't save someone's life without being affectionate after. But they weren't used to them actually being together. Cedric grabber Harry's hand kissed him lightly one more time before leaving the room with Harry in tow. 

"Harry! Cedric! I've been looking for you!" Rang Hermione's voice from the living room. She walked in the hallway where Cedric had an arm wrapped around Harry and was pressing a kiss against his hair. "God when will you learn to get a room." Hermione chuckled as she walked over. "So, what you need 'Mione?" With a wicked grin, she explained,"I was trying to get you together for a while, I thought you would look good together. And I was very correct in my prediction." Looking shocked and humiliated Harry managed to stutter out a short mumbled mess of words before turning into Cedric's chest for comfort. 

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE WE NEED TO BE DOWNSTAIRS AND READY TO GO NOW!" Molly's voice echoed through the halls. "We're all down here mum!" Hollered George from the sofa in the other room. "Oh lovely everyone is ready! Get with at least one person who can apperate kids." Every one shuffled around to find either a partner or parent to apperate with.


	3. Chapter 3

Aparating into the station, everyone quickly said their goodbyes before running onto the train to get a good compartment. 

Viktor hadn't let go of Ron since they left Grimmauld. Quiddich season was starting soon, so they wouldn't be able to write as much. Currently they were in a corner snogging. Viktor has been a regular at the house during summer(as had silencing charms on Ron's room).

As 11 neared Mrs.Weasley Slowly crept over to her son and had to basically pry Ron off of Viktor. He only let go at the promise of weekly letters and talking to McGonagall about flooing at least once a month. 

He walked on the train from there. You could tell he was trying to be strong and failing. As Ron basically launched himself into the corner seat next to Harry, Cedric and his brothers, Cedric momentarily pulled Harry out to give them a minute. 

Cedric had seen an empty compartment when they were boarding. It was all the way back, so he figured it wouldn't be taken. And it wasn't. He pulled Harry inside, gently but with desperation evident. Harry cast a wandless and wordless spell that closed the blinds and silenced the compartment. Cedric locked the door with a flick of his wrist, pressing Harry up against the wall in the same movement.

Cedric loved being on top and in control, and coincidentally Harry loved being on the bottom being pushed around by a more dominant partner. "Is this how you want me to kiss you?" Cedric asked before very roughly smashing their mouths together and slipping his tongue in Harry's mouth. Pulling away for air, "Or do you want me to kiss you like this?" This time it was soft and gentle, Cedric liked Harry's lip as if asking for entry before slipping his tongue in. 

"Cedric....." Harry gently moaned into his lovers lips. "Yes Harry? What do you want me to do love?" Cedric, one button at a time removed his and Harry's shirts, folding them and setting them on the bench across from them before grabbing Harry's belt. "C-Ced-Cedric, please just kiss me." Smirking, Cedric only teased Harry more before kissing him suddenly, but gently. 

A knock came at the compartment door. They quickly put their shirts on and magiced them closed. Cedric pulled open the door to find Ron standing there. "Uhm hi Ron." Harry said from behind Cedric. "Sorry mate, thought this compartment might be empty, I wanted to mirror call Viktor." Cedric pulled Harry out of the compartment and hollered behind him, "it's all yours Ron, there's already spells on it!" And with that they disappeared into the group compartment, messy hair and all. 

They where greeted by Hermione screaming "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. YOU'VE HAD US WORRIED SICK HARRY!" Laughing at his girlfriend, Fred piped up "where d'you think? Messy hair, buttons buttoned wrong, Harry's belt looks funny and his glasses are messed up." They blushed a bright Gryffindor red and sat on the opposite bench to the twins and Hermione. Wrapping an arm around Harry Cedric kisses his head and whisper something that sounded like, "we'll continue at Hogwarts."


End file.
